thegetawayfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlie Jolson
Charlie Jolson acts as the main antagonist in The Getaway. He is an ageing East End Mobster, a racist, and the boss of the notorious Bethnal Green Mob. Charlie has a taste for the finer things in life like classic Bentley's and fat Cuban Cigars. Charlie is a supporter of the British political party called the National Front. Charlie isn't happy about the three other gangs: The Collins Crew, the 14K Triad and the Yardies being around London. Time has passed Charlie by and today's London is one he no longer recognises. Charlie decides it is time to turn back the clock and starts a war among all the other gangs using Mark Hammond. Early Life Charlie was born in London in 1936. He had one younger brother who would later become the father of Jake Jolson. As a young man, Charlie was an associate of Ronnie and Reggie Kray. After the Krays were arrested in 1968, Charlie went into hiding and laid low for two years. In 1970, Charlie decided to form the Bethnal Green Mob along with close friend Harry Preston. In 1972, Charlie's nephew Jake was born. While Jake was a small boy, his parents were considered unfit to look after their son, so Charlie took custody of Jake. During the 1980's, Mark Hammond worked for Charlie, but as Jake was getting older, Charlie decided to replace Mark with Jake. This created a rift between the Jolsons and Mark, who defected to the Collins' gang who were rivals of Charlie. During the 1990's and early 2000's, the Triads and the Yardies started appearing in London and this began to cause problems for Charlie. 2002 By 2002, Charlie felt he was no longer safe in his own city. Although his gang are the biggest in London, he has lost some of his former territories such as Soho. However, Charlie is still the richest gangster in London as he lives in a mansion in Mayfair, owns a warehouse in Southwark, a depot at Kings Cross and a garage in Scoresby Street. Charlie's life of crime has attracted police attention from a young enthusiastic cop Frank Carter, who Jolson refers to as a "weasel". Sometime in 2002, Charlie Jolson read in the papers that Mark Hammond had been released from prison. He decided to form a master plan. To use Mark Hammond as a tool to weaken the three other gangs in London. This plan involved the kidnap Mark's wife Suzie and his son Alex. The plan came to action two months later, when Charlie sent Yasmin along with Harry, Eyebrows and Grievous to kidnap Suzie and Alex. Eyebrows stayed in the car while Harry, Grievous and Yasmin confronted Suzie. After a brief struggle, Harry shot Suzie and Yasmin grabbed Alex and pulled him into the car. Mark, consumed with rage, chased after the car to Charlie's warehouse. On confronting Charlie, Mark called him a "fat bastard". Eyebrows knocked out Mark and Charlie made his heavies drag Mark into a chair. When Mark awoke, Charlie told Mark what he was going to do. Charlie was going to make Mark work for him, if he wanted his kid is to live. If he refused, Charlie would have Alex killed, so Mark had no choice but to obey Jolson. Charlie's first mission for Mark is to destroy Nick Collins' new bar The Republic. Charlie then has Mark stealing a statue filled with heroin from the Triads. After this, Mark met Charlie and his heavies at the Spotted Dog pub. Mark attempted to shoot Charlie but the bartender knocked Mark out and Harry kicked him. Charlie ordered Mark to break his nephew Jake out of a prison van and wanted no more of his non-compliance. Later on, Charlie wanted Mark to assassinate DCI McCormack, who despite being on Charlie's payroll, had betrayed him by arresting Charlie's girl Yasmin and siding with the Yardies. Charlie was worried Yasmin would talk so he wanted her dead also. His pretext is that he is worried that Yasmin will grass on him, but Yasmin believes that Charlie is intimidated by her. Mark kills McCormack but spares Yasmin after the latter has information of Alex's whereabouts. Charlie then wanted Mark to find his girl Layla from Collins club, A Touch of Class and ask her to come back to him. Layla is killed in a shootout but Yasmin was going to disguise herself as Layla in order to confront and kill Charlie. Charlie, on the other hand, had Mark do one last task for him by stealing Jamahl's drug money. This money was to be divided between Charlie and Mark. However, Mark decided to give the money to his friend Liam instead. Charlie discovers that Mark has betrayed him by sending Yasmin after him and has Jake go and confront Mark along with Eyebrows and Sparky. Mark kills Sparky and is nearly killed by Jake in retaliation, but Charlie stops him. Charlie has Mark and Yasmin locked in the cellar of his warehouse and phones the other crime bosses in London. Charlie wants to offer the gangs a truce if he agrees to hand Mark over to them. Although he requests that the bosses are only allowed one guest each and no heavies, he knows fine that they will disobey him which is what he wants in order for his plan to work. While Charlie is making Mark work for him, DC Frank Carter is trying to arrest him. Charlie uses his police connection McCormack to keep Frank away from the Jolson's case by suspending him. However, Frank decides to become a vigilante in order to defeat Charlie. As such, Frank discovers Charlie's true intentions on his meeting with the other gangs. Charlie really wants to lure the gangs to the ship the Sol Vita in order to blow them up with a bomb. Charlie's plan gots awry thanks to the efforts of Mark Hammond and Frank Carter. Charlie is scared once his loyal men Jake, Harry and Eyebrows are all killed. He tries to sneak off the boat but is caught by Nick Collins who is furious at Charlie's betrayal. Nick has Liam hold a gun against Charlie's head to stop him from running off. Charlie tries to tell Nick and Liam where they can find Mark so they bring him there. The Yardies and the Triads are also furious with the situation and confront Charlie. Mark explains this set up was all Charlie's fault. Charlie tries to defend himself by saying that Mark went on a crazy rampage. Frank tells the gangs Charlie's real intentions which were to lure the gangs to the Sol Vita in order to blow them all up. Nick, the Triads and the Yardies decide to let Mark, Yasmin and Alex go in order to deal with Charlie and also with Frank for being a cop. Death Charlie Jolson met his end on the Sol Vita. With the imminent prospect of being executed at the hands of the other gangs, Charlie knew that he was not going to leave the room alive. However, Charlie did not want the other gangs to live either. If he was going down, Charlie was going to take everyone down with him. After being pushed to the middle of the room by Liam, Charlie started to go mad. He insulted all the gangs in the room, claiming that London was his town and that the other gangs had no right being in London. In order to deal with all the gangs as he had originally intended, he was going to blow them all up. Charlie took out the detonator and pressed the button to kill everyone, including himself. Everyone panicked and tried to flee, leaving Charlie alone with the bomb. Charlie sang Land of Hope and Glory and then died in the explosion, bringing an end to the Bethnal Green Mob. Legacy Two years after Charlie's death, his business has been closed down. His warehouses have all been bought by other companies that use them for storage and his mansion has been bought by someone else. Personality Charlie Jolson is an evil, ruthless man. He is proud of being British to the point of being racist. His racism is evident as he is a supporter of the National Front political party and he hates the Yardies from Jamaica and the Triads from China. Charlie is not to be trusted as he has blackmailed and betrayed many people. He is, however, respected by his own heavies. He is old and has a lot of experience of being a London crime boss. Charlie is a bully and he delivers much of his abuse on Mark Hammond. Charlie has a taste for the finer things in life such as Cuban cigars, classic bentleys and Saville Row suits. He may also be a bit of a pervert as he likes girls like Layla. For most of the game, Charlie is calm, but is sometimes prone to anger and even madness when he decides to kill everyone, including himself. Mission Appearances * The Frightener * Burning Bridges * Art Appreciation * Aiding and Abetting * A Touch of Class * The Cowgirl and the Cash * A Cat in a Bag (voice) * The Prodigal Son * Aboard the Sol Vita * Show Some Remorse * Escort Duty * Meet Mark Hammond * Land of Hope and Glory (dies) Trivia *Charlie Jolson is unarmed throughout the game. He relies on his heavies, such as Harry and Jake to be armed. Early artwork depicted Charlie Jolson wielding a sawn-off shotgun, although in the finished game, it is Harry that uses this gun. *Charlie Jolson was voiced by actor Ricky Hards, who starred in the TV series Lock, Stock... This was a spin-off of the British Gangster film Lock, Stock and Two Smoking Barrels, which is said to have been an influence on The Getaway. *Charlie says he used to work for Ronnie and Reggie Kray. The Kray twins were two real life gangsters who ran organised crime in London during the 1950s and 1960s. *It is suggested that Charlie Jolson used to run sex shops in Soho. This would have been before Nick Colins and his gang took over Soho. *Charlie has a room dedicated to the British Empire in his mansion. Yasmin describes Charlie as "having a thing about the Empire". *For the PS2 save file on the memory card, the icon used is Charlie Jolson's head. Category:The Getaway characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Bosses Category:Murderers Category:Antagonists Category:Gang Leaders Category:Bethnal Green Mob